CIS fanfic: Hero of the Confederacy
by kroenenthuzad
Summary: Desperate escape! In the year 22 BBY, the Leemurtoo system —represented in the Galactic Senate by Senator Madis Abenda— seceded from the Republic and joined the Separatist Alliance. Fearing an imminent attack on the system, senator Abenda wants the capital of his home planet —Rosha— to be evacuated. His son, the Separatist admiral Sayun Abenda, leads the Separatist fleet in battle.
1. Desperate Escape

**CIS fanfic: **_**Hero of the Confederacy**_

"_Traitor or hero—it depends on your point of view."_

_Desperate escape! In the year 22 BBY, the Leemurtoo system —represented in the Galactic Senate by Senator Madis Abenda— seceded from the Republic and joined the Separatist Alliance. Three years later, the Clone army pushes forward and invades Cato Neimoidia. Fearing an imminent attack on the system, senator Abenda wants the capital of his home planet —Rosha— to be evacuated, for it is too close to the Republic stronghold of Corellia. His first born son, the Separatist admiral Sayun Abenda, leads his fleet in this risky task…_

A _Providence_-class Separatist dreadnought orbited the planet of Rosha. On its left side its name could be read, written in Aurebesh—_The Resilient_. The flagship was scorted by a _Recusant-_class light destroyer and four _Munificent_-class star frigates—a medium-sized fleet of the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

On the command bridge of _The Resilient_, OOM-series pilot battle droids were engaged in tasks, pressing the control panels' green screens. A creature very similar to a human being, excepting his brownish mottled skin and four antennae that protruded from his forehead, stood there, watching through the armored glass the white surface of Rosha, his home planet. Sayun Abenda sighed while seeing how shuttles —full of refugees— headed towards the hangars.

"Admiral", a metallic and monotonous voice said behind him, capturing his attention.

"Yes, commander?", the Roshan answered, turning towards the T-series tactical droid who acted as his lieutenant.

"We receive a transmission from Raxus Secundus. From the Office of Senator Abenda", the droid said without any emotion.

"Go ahead".

The droid assented with a metallic circuits' noise, turning around with its hands crossed behind the back in a gesture of serenity. An holographic projection of senator Madis Abenda appeared in the center of the bridge. He was an old Roshan with hieratic expression, although the antennae on his forehead twitched, revealing a hidden nervousness.

"_Sayun, my son, I believe the evacuation is proceeding uneventful"_, the senator said.

"It is, father", the admiral answered when he approached the hologram: "This fleet is almost the pride of the Separatist Navy. We have to thank our friends from the Trade Federation especially for lending _The Resilient_ to us".

"_I'll make sure Viceroy Gunray is aware of your gratitude, Sayun"_, the senator said. His nervousness seemed to have decreased, for his antennae didn't twitch then.

"The last shuttles are landing in our hangars, father. The people of Rosha is safe", the admiral reported.

"_Be careful, son—it isn't over until it's over. The Republic is a sly rival. I'm almost sure their next step will be to besiege the Leemurtoo system between Cato Neimoidia and Corellia"_, the senator explained, worried: _"Once you've put the last ones of our people in a safe place, you must bring the fleet to Raxus. I'll be waiting here"._

"As you wish, father".

One of the pilot droids approached the admiral:

"Sir, the President of Rosha requests your presence in the main hangar".

"_Go. Don't make the President wait"_, the senator said: _"Tell him that Count Dooku and I will welcome him when you arrive to Raxus. And, please, when you see your brother, give him my greetings"._

"Yes, father".

Sayun Abenda made a slight reverence before leaving the bridge. Senator Abenda's hologram remained there, though.

"Do you wish anything more, my lord?", the tactical droid asked.

"_Commander TX-30, make sure that my sons arrive to Raxus safe and sound. I don't want them to be hurt. Have you understood?"_

"I have, my lord", the droid assented with a reverence.

The senator's hologram seemed relieved before disappearing.

In the main hangar of _The Resilient_, a crowd of Roshan citizens gathered around their President, the leader of the planet. The people's anxiety was palpable—some of them muttered, worried; others showed their discontent with the situation complaining loudly for the President to hear them: "Why did we escape the planet?", "The war has come to our home!", "The Separatists have brought disgrace upon our people", et cetera.

"Calm down, my brethren, clam down!", the President said, not knowing how to maintain order.

"This fight doesn't make sense, the Republic is going to win!", a voice cried out within the mob.

One of the Roshans, a green-skinned teen of noble mien took a step forward with a dissatisfaction expression:

"Who said that?", he asked.

None said anything. His voice, although youthful, showed self-confidence.

"Brothers and sister—few wars make as much sense as this one we're fighting for", he said; "Few things are as worthy as this one we're fighting for. My brothers, compatriots of Rosha", he went on; "With this war, the Republic wants nothing more than to put an end to the Separatist Alliance. But, what does the Separatist Alliance want to achieve with this war? What do _we _want to achieve? We want nothing more than to _exist!_ And that's the difference between them and us—we fight for our freedom; they, to enslave us. Because of that, brothers, this war _makes_ sense. Because of that the Republic _cannot_ win, because of that they _are not _going to win! Long live the Separatist Alliance!

The young Roshan raised his fist in a decisive gesture, and his fellow citizens did the same thing applauding those wise words:

"Long live the Separatist Alliance! Long live the Confederacy!", they exclaimed: "Long live Royt Abenda, the senator's son!

The boy smiled when he listened to how the crowd acclaimed his name; at the same time, the President rested his hand on the youngster's shoulder respectfully.

"Royt, you're a worthy son of your father", the President told him.

"I'm flattered, Your Excellency", he answered, nodding.

"Politics run through the boy's veins, President. Be careful: there's nothing more dangerous than an idealistic politician".

Sayun Abenda had listened to his younger brother's little speech from an upper platform. The admiral descended now by a ramp, escorted by two B2 battle droids—or superdroids, as they were commonly named.

Royt walked to meet his brother, whom he fondly hugged.

"I missed you, Sayun".

"I missed you too".

"Admiral Abenda", the President of Rosha said; "I'm glad to see you again".

The admiral bowed before him:

"Your Excellency, my father wanted me to greet you on his behalf. He's waiting for us in Raxus and he told me that Count Dooku will welcome you in person once you've arrived to the system".

"Dooku will want us to double our efforts to the Separatist cause", the President stated as his antennae twitched.

"To _our_ cause, Your Excellency", Royt stated.

"Indeed".

The rhomboid gates opened—troops of OOM security battle droids entered the hangar.

"My troops will kindly escort you and our people to the crew deck, where you'll be able to rest until we arrive to Raxus", Sayun explained.

"I understand", the President said only.

"Royt, you'll accompany His Excellency and you'll make sure he has everything he needs on behalf of the Abenda family".

"So I will, brother", the boy answered.

The droids scattered through the mob and made the Roshans form groups. "This way, please", "Follow me, please", et cetera, the droids stated with a reedy voice. Little by little, the hangar became clear.

Sayun Abenda was ready to come back to the bridge with his B2-bodyguards when an unexpected explosion made all the ship shake. The admiral and both droids toppled and hit the ground. The electricity turned off, but the auxiliary energy generator turned on the emergency lighting —of red color—, while the security alarm began to sound stridently.

"TX-30, answer me: what's going on?", the admiral asked contacting his lieutenant using his wrist comlink.

"_Admiral, a Republic fleet just exited hyperspace on sector 34215"_, the tactical droid answered without a hint of emotion in his monotonous voice.

"They come from Corellia!", Sayun stated.

The Roshan jumped up and began to run throught the ship's deck, commanding any troop he met to mobilize.

"Commander, I'm on my way to the bridge", the admiral explained; "Be ready to jump to hyperspace, ¿have you understood?"

"_Yes, sir"._

At that time, five Republic _Venator_-class destroyers opened fire over the Separatist fleet, viciously shooting against _The Resilient_. The human admiral Wilhuff Tarkin beheld how his cruisers intensified their attack from the relatively safeness of his command bridge. He stroke his chin in a distinctive thoughtful gesture.

"Admiral", one of the officers said, "We've begun the attack against the enemy fleet. But it seems _The Resilient_ is going to jump to hyperspace".

"Prevent it!", Tarkin replied, "Focus our artillery fire on their hyperdrive. I want that ship still where it is".

"As you command, sir".

Another explosion on _The Resilient_'s hull made Sayun topple and hit the deck. That couldn't be anything good. The admiral jumped up and arrived to the bridge after turning to the left on one of the hallways.

"Inform me, commander".

"Sir, the hyperdrive has been damaged. We can't jump to lightspeed", the tactical droid reported.

"They've prevented our flight!", the Roshan exclaimed.

"Admiral", one of the pilot droids said, capturing his attention, "More ships of the Republic are exiting hyperspace on sector 68315".

Sayun ran to the bridge glass just in time to behold the arrival of another five enemy destroyers. They opened total fire upon one of the unaware _Munificent _frigates, which disintegrated in minutes.

"The new enemy fleet comes from Cato Neimoidia system, admiral", another pilot informed.

"My father was right, this is a pincer movement!", Sayun stated.

"What are your commands, sir?", the tactical droid asked.

"We shall meet the security protocol", the Roshan replied, "Shunt the hyperdrive auxiliary energy to the shields generator. I want those deflectors at maximum, _now!_"

"Yes, sir".

"This' gonna be a bumpy ride… Deploy the vulture droids; I want the _Hyena_-bombers to maneuver by groups and to open fire upon the nearest destroyer. I want the frigates and _The Resilient _escorted at all times"

"Sir, in this situation, I calculate the frigates are our greatest asset", TX-30 explained, "Are you sure you don't want them to engage combat?"

"Those frigates carry my people inside, commander. I won't risk their lives anymore. I want them to leave here, to jump to hyperspace and to head to Raxus as soon as possible".

"The probabilities of resisting the enemy onslaught without the frigates' support are…"

"I don't care for your numbers right now, TX-30!", Sayun replied frowning angrily, "I want them to _leave_. Only the light destroyer will stay here with us".

"As you wish, sir".

The _Munificent_ frigates jumped to hyperspace, leaving behind _The Resilient_ and the _Recusant_-class destroyer.

"Contact the enemy flagship", Sayun ordered to one of the pilot droids, "I want to talk to their commander".

After a few minutes, the holopraphic image of Admiral Tarkin appeared on _The Resilient_'s bridge.

"_Admiral Abenda, what a pleasant surprise"_, the human said hypocritically.

"I cannot say the same, Admiral Tarkin", Sayun answered, "The Republic may have lost honor, but you never had it".

Tarkin smiled—_"Charming to the last"._

"Admiral, you're assaulting a ship that transports civilians from planet Rosha. You've already destroyed one of our frigates with fifty thousand innocents aboard", Sayun explained bluntly, "At this point in time, _The Resilient_ carries a hundred thousand Roshan civilians that want to take shelter away from the war, in Raxus. I demand _you_ to cease this slaughter!"

"_If a Jedi were in command of this fleet, admiral, perhaps your words would be taken seriously"_, Tarkin replied, _"However, my information is that you transport military equipment and resources with the main purpose of slowing the Republic's campaign on Cato Neimoidia. Don't take it personally—we're on different sides of this conflict and I'll do whatever it takes to prevent _The Resilient_ from escaping. Over and out"._

"That's a _lie_! We…!", the Roshan tried to protest, but Admiral Tarkin's image had disappeared.

Sayun, overcome with frustration, hit the command table.

"Enemy cruisers intensify their attack over us, admiral", a pilot informed, "Our light destroyer's shields are failing".

Then, the _Recusant_-class destroyer exploded with a flash that dazed Sayun momently.

"I calculate that our deflector shields will start to fail in 3.49 minutes", the tactical droid stated.

"What about the _Hyena_-bombers? I want to be informed!"

"The shields of the Republic ships are at full power and resisting", one of the pilots reported, "The bombers have been destroyed by their flak cannons, sir".

"Then, this ship is lost. I want the civilians to flee the ship!", the admiral commanded, "And get a shuttle ready—the President and my bother must jump to hyperspace _now_. They can't be captured by the Republic".

"Yes, sir", TX-30 said.

The droids moved from here to there, pressing buttons and the ship's control panels.

"Sir, a transmission from Count Dooku", a pilot informed.

"Go ahead".

The Count's image appeared there where Tarkin's had spoken a few minutes ago. Sayun bowed before his leader.

"_Admiral Abenda, I've been informed that the Republic fleet is interfering with the evacuation of Rosha"_, the Count's voice was deep and strong, though the transmission was utterly defective.

"My lord, three of our four frigates are now heading to Raxus carrying the people of Rosha inside".

"_I gather the fourth one has been destroyed"_.

"Unfortunately, it has", the Rosha assented, "We're in the middle of a delicate situation—_The Resilient_ can't jump to hyperspace and our shields are failing. We won't resist for long. I've ordered the evacuation of the ship."

"_And the President?"_

"A shuttle will bring him to Raxus, as planned".

"_Make sure he arrives safe and sound"._

"I'll handle this personally, my lord".

"_So be it, admiral. May the Force be with you"._

The holoprojection disappeared then.

"Admiral, we have 1.14 minutes left before we go unshielded", TX-30 reminded.

"We must save enough time to successfully evacuate the ship!", Sayun exclaimed, "Try to shunt the telecom's and the central reserve system's energy to feed the deflector shields."

"If we do so, we'll be left incommunicado and we won't be able to restart the ship, sir", the tactical droid replied, "Although I calculate we'll save 7.32 minutes before the shields generator's total failure".

"This ship is going nowhere, so _do it!_"

TX-30 assented.

"Commander, you're now in full command of the ship", Sayun said, "I must safeguard the President and my brother".

The admiral left the bridge and began running through the ship's hallways. The alarm sounded foretelling the inevitable while the explosions on the ship's hull were every time heavier.

"Royt!", Sayun tried to contact his brother using the comlink, "Do you hear me? Is the President with you?"

"_Sayun, the President and I are being escorted by the droids. They're taking us to the main hangar as you ordered"_.

"Hurry up! We have six minutes left before all the ship blows up".

"_Got it, brother"_.

The Roshan continued running. He toppled twice because of the tremors shaking the ship, but he immediately jumped up and ran again.

"TX-30, make sure the vulture droids are ready to escort the President's shuttle until we jump to lightspeed", Sayun ordered using the comlink.

"_Yes, sir"_.

An explosion shook the ship's side violently. The Roshan admiral, who couldn't stay up, began to crawl on his hands and feet. The ship didn't stop shaking—something wrong just happened.

"_Admiral", _TX-30's metallic voice sounded through the comlink,_ "The navigation system ignited due to overload. The bridge is lost and we're leaving our orbital course—we're falling to the surface of Rosha"_.

"C'mon, commander—give me a good new…", Sayun replied.

"_According to my calculations, crashing against the planet Rosha is a minor concern. We've lost our deflector shields and the Republic cruisers have begun to bomb us heavily using proton torpedoes"_.

"I see you're having an optimistic day, TX-30", the admiral said sarcastically.

"_My analysis concluded—you _must _evacuate the ship immediately"._

"I agree".

When Sayun arrived at last to the main hangar, the President —along with his councilors and advisors— and his brother were getting on board of a _Maxillipede_-class shuttle.

"Sayun…!", Royt exclaimed before being interrupted by another explosion that shook the ship entirely.

The young Roshan and the others had to cling to where they could to avoid falling to the ground. Then, a durasteel plate fell from the ceiling, hitting Sayun.

"BROTHER!"

Royt ran towards him. The admiral was conscious, but his legs were trapped beneath the plate's tons.

"Royt, listen to me—this ship is hopeless", Sayun coughed up blood, "I'm hopeless. Flee here. Save yourself and bring the President to Raxus".

"I won't abandon you here… Not like this."

The young Roshan sobbed, his eyes filled with tears.

"You _must_, Royt!", his brother replied and pushed him, "Get into the shuttle! RUN!"

"Bring him here, hurry!", the President ordered the security droids that had escorted them to the hangar.

The droids obeyed and, grabbing Royt, brought him to the shuttle not listening to the boy's protests and painful cries of helplessness.

"Farewell, brother—live to fight another day", Sayun told him by last time.

The _Maxillipede_ shuttle took off at once and left the hangar, breaking through the enemy lasers up to the safeness of open space.

"TX-30, are you still there?", the admiral asked using his comlink. Everything around him crumbled.

"_Admiral? Your comlink's signal comes from aboard _The Resilient_. Are you here yet?"_, Sayun was surprised to hear an odd tone in the tactical droid's commonly monotonous voice, almost like if the droid were worried about him.

"I fear so, commander. I'm trapped in the hangar, but that can't be fixed anymore. Tell me what you know about the President's shuttle."

"_The vulture droids just reported, sir—the_ Maxillipede_-class transport shuttle in which the President travels jumped to hyperspace on sector 34621"_, the droid said_, "They're heading to Raxus"_.

"They're safe, then".

Another explosion much more violent than the previous ones shook _The Resilient_.

"What was that, TX-30?"

"_I calculate the reactor imploded. The cruiser's stern ignited and we've lost propulsion"_, the droid explained, _"We're falling to Rosha at 3.1 speed rate, sir"_.

"This is the end", the Roshan stated.

"_According to my calculations, our chances of surviving the entry into the atmosphere and the landing with the ship in these conditions are of 0.001 percent"_.

"I feared so".

"_Admiral, it's been an honor to serve by your side"_.

"Have you been programmed to say so?"

"_Most likely"_.

"Thank you, TX-30. To me it's been an honor to serve by yours".

Admiral Tarkin beheld how _The Resilient_ fell against the planet's surface while disintegrating. When the Separatist cruiser entered the atmosphere, it broke into three different pieces which instantaneously caught fire.

"Officer, contact the Office of the Supreme Chancellor", Tarkin said, "Tell them that _The Resilient _has been destroyed and that the Separatist fleet escaped to hyperspace".

"Sir, our sensors confirm _The Resilient_ launched all its escape pods before losing its shields. We receive multiple signs of life".

"Good. In that case, tell them that we made prisoners; and tell them the Leemurtoo system is ready to capitulate…"


	2. Dejection on Raxus

**Chapter 2**

"_In the pursuit of good, inaction is the only wrong"_

_Dejection on Raxus! The Separatist fleet has been defeated over Coruscant, and Count Dooku is dead. Although General Grievous managed to escape, this one was a decisive victory for the Republic. With renewed strength, the Clone Army pushes back the Separatists on Felucia, Mygeeto and Saleucami. In the Core Worlds, the Leemurtoo system has been occupied by the Republic. Many Roshan refugees, having given up all hope, return to their home planet ready to submit. In this situation of instability within the Confederate systems, discussions go on in the Separatist Congress…_

In the Senate building on Raxus, the Confederate Congress assembled for the inauguration of General Grievous as new leader of the Separatist Alliance. On the main stage, the General attended by way of holotransmission, due to him being physically aboard a Sheathipede shuttle on his way to Utapau at that point. There, his army and the Separatist Council waited for him. The siniteen Bec Lawise, Congress' Leader, took oath:

"Do you, General Grievous, swear to solemnly execute the Office of Head of State of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and preserve, protect and defend the Articles of Secession and the By-Laws of Independent Systems, honoring the different laws of the member worlds of this confederacy?"

"_I swear"_, the cyborg answered.

"So be it", Lawise stated.

The parliament burst into skeptical applauses. Many senators had followed Dooku's leadership, and now, with the count dead, they doubted Grievous could lead them in the same way, particularly within that critical situation they were suffering.

Grievous felt that lack of conviction in the senator's applauses, and if he could have frowned in an expression of disgust, he would have done it. His yellow reptilian eyes toured the chamber gazing the senators, instilling them fear. Some of the congressmen sank into their seats, dwarfed by the General's reproachful look.

"Senators, I must attend to my military liabilities", he said shortly after clearing his mechanical throat with a dry cough.

The holoprojection disappeared then. Grievous, in essence, was as coward in politics as he was in battle.

The members of the parliament were left dejected, and murmurs raised as the discomfort grew.

"Order! Order!", Bec Lawise said, trying to silence the protests, "Senators Bremack from Lahara, Toora from Sy Myrth, Abenda from Leemurtoo, and the Corporate Alliance representative, Voe Atell, ask for the floor."

The four congressmen sat up and left their green-upholstered seats, walking to the center of the chamber and placing themselves around the discussion panel.

"Senator Bremack begins her intervention", Lawise said.

"Thank you, President", the Human senator answered, "I'll be frank and blunt—is this how the Head of State takes up office? A short «I swear» and a predictable excuse so he can absent?", the senators on the benches murmured exchanging their views, "Shouldn't the Head of State give at least a few words to this chamber, the one that represents the voice of the confederate people?"

Some senators assented and applauded supporting Bremack.

"Honourable members, if the General spent his time in minor issues instead of directing his efforts to battle the Republic, perhaps there wouldn't be any chamber or people to represent here", Senator Toora replied.

"I agree with Senator Toora", Voe Atell stated, "Grievous is a soldier, and the battlefield is where he belongs, leading the Droid Army to maintain our hegemony across the Outer Rim."

"Hegemony across the Outer Rim?", Bremack interrupted, "Did the Corporate Alliance receive the last information reporting the Republic assault on Saleucami and Felucia? It's been a disaster for the Confederacy. And people say Mygeeto won't resist much longer."

"The situation is critical, and because of that the Head of State must address the Congress and the confederate citizenry. He must make sure the faith in the confederate ideal does not wane", Senator Abenda joined in, "Count Dooku's dream —_our_ dream— is at stake now more than ever."

The congressmen on the benches seemed to agree. They applauded.

"As representative Atell said, we all know Grievous is a military, not a politician", Bremack replied, "He wouldn't be able to address the nation with a coherent speech in peacetime, why do you think he can even try to convince us that everything's going smoothly when we're about to lose our most precious worlds in the Outer Rim!"

"The Honourable member seems to be against the General when he addresses the Congress and when he doesn't", Voe Atell protested.

"The problem here, Honourable member, is that we have a _butcher_ as Head of State, not a statesman".

Many senators sat up in that moment protesting, some of them supporting what Senator Bremack said, others incensed because she had crossed the red line insulting General Grievous.

"We shall have order!", Bec Lawise exclaimed.

"Either way, he's the Head of State now", Madis Abenda stated when they had calmed down.

"I didn't vote for him!", Senator Kerch Kussi said at the bottom of the chamber.

Murmurs agreed.

"We didn't vote for Dooku either", Senator Toora argued.

"The count was different from Grievous", Bremack said, "He was a politician, an idealistic man that really _deserved_ to lead the cause. The General is a war machine, nothing more".

"The Honourable member knows as well as the rest of us that both the Articles of Secession and the By-Laws establish the leadership to pass to the Supreme Commander should the former Head of State be deceased", the Sy Myrthian replied.

"Yes, but who really thought for a moment that the count could die?", Bremack said.

"That's irrelevant, senator. We gave the go-ahead to our Constitution three years ago, and a patriot should respect the fundamental law of its nation", Voe Atell argued.

"We were promised an amendment that…"

"Calling the Articles into question makes no sense right now", Senator Abenda said interrupting Bremack, "We must obey the law".

"And do we have to legislate for a whole confederacy of systems and we can't even count on the Head of State or the government to enforce those laws?", Bremack asked.

"I can assure the Honourable member that the Council enforces the laws while striving every minute to lead the war alongside General Grievous", Bec Lawise intervened from his stage.

"After what happened on Belderone and Coruscant, they don't seem to strive overly", the Human senator replied.

Lawise looked at her with disgust.

"With your permission, President", Abenda said taking the floor, "I do believe it's necessary that the Head of the State addresses the nation. We cannot allow pessimism to grip our fellow citizens. General Grievous must intervene".

Most of the congressmen assented, supporting what the senator just said.

"Impossible, Senator Abenda. The General requested not to be distracted from the war under any circumstances", Lawise replied.

"He's the leader of the Confederacy!"

"Senator, war takes precedence over politics".

"But, President, if we don't boost our citizenry's morale, we could risk them to lose their faith in this confederacy!", the Roshan argued.

"Said the representative of a people of deserters", Bremack murmured.

Madis Abenda pretended not to have heard her. The Congress' ambience seemed to heat up, as the senators agreed with the Roshan that a speech to regain the lost morale had to be delivered as soon as possible. The Congress' Leader thought over the issue for a moment, frowning and stroking his chin with a meditative gesture.

"I you want that speech so much, senator, you can deliver it yourself", the siniteen finally said.

There was silence. Abenda didn't seem to know what to say.

"What? Me, addressing the whole Confederacy?", the Roshan's antennae twitched with nervousness.

"That's it", Lawise answered.

"The Corporate Alliance thinks this might be the solution we all are looking for", Voe Atell intervened, "Senator Abenda gets his speech; Senator Bremack, her statesman; and General Grievous stays out so he can focus on the war.

"It's a doubtful solution", Bremack said, crossing her arms.

"But it's a solution that pleases us all", Senator Toora, stated.

The rest of the congressmen welcomed the proposal positively, assenting and bursting into applauses.

"It's decided, then", Lawise spoke, "If he wants to, the Senator from the Leemurtoo system will address this Congress and the confederate people on behalf of General Grievous, within three days".

"I'm honored with this task, President", Abenda said after doubting for a moment.

"Very well. We'll continue after the recess", the Congress' Leader stated before dismissing the parliament.

The other congressmen grouped around their colleagues to show their support or to discuss something. Although many of them agreed with Senator Bremack's ideas, most of praises were directed towards Madis Abenda, whom the senators gave words of encouragement.

Congressman Kerch Kussi, however, left behind the mob and entered his office, away from prying eyes. From his desk he took out a secret holoprojector. A miniaturized holographic image of the blue-skinned duros, Cad Bane, appeared on the desk:

"_Report, senator"_, the duros said.

"Tyreca Bremack and her supporters seem to have lost faith in war. It's rumored that some of them even advocate negotiating the surrender now that there's still time".

"_Good news for my customer. For you too, senator"._

"I only want peace, bounty hunter. I'm a hero of the Confederacy!", Kussi exclaimed, frowning.

"_Many of your colleagues wouldn't see it that way, Kussi. Yet, is there a 'but'?"_

"There is… That senator, Madis Abenda. His warmongering is incurable. He aims to deliver a speech with the intention of reviving the war against the Republic".

The bounty hunter stroked his chin in a thoughtful gesture.

"_Hmm… My customer doesn't want this conflict to last any longer. I believed your mission was to prevent just that, senator". _

"I've… I've spoken out against the war too much lately. My colleagues in the parliament are reticent, but…"

"_My employer finds your excuses boring"_, Bane interrupted him with a look of disgust.

"And what do you plan to do?"

"_Abenda endangers our setups… I'll have to talk to my customer. Meanwhile, stay tuned, senator"_.

"So I will", Kussi replied, displeased.

The bounty hunter's holoprojection disappeared instantaneously.

Madis Abenda's transport flew over Raxus Capital City leaving behind the Senate building. That was a beautiful planet, warm, with vast grassy hills and forest of golden foliage, as though it was an autumnal version of Naboo, not like the decadent ecumenopolis of Coruscant. The Roshan remembered Count Dooku's address on Raxus Prime five years ago, before being elected Senator of Rosha, and still he couldn't believe the fact that both planets were in the same system, for Raxus Prime was a toxic, wasted junk-world.

In the distance, over a steep hill, the Senator's residence was found—an elegant building of sharp architecture and gothic details, like elongate towers and decorative buttresses, just like the architectural aesthetics typical from Raxus. The transport landed on a floating platform by the house.

Madis Abenda stepped off the transport alongside some of his senator colleagues—Punn Rimbaud, of amphibian traits; Tesla Koon, a skakoan from Metalorn wearing a pressurized suit; the koorivar Leana Chee from Murkhana, dressed in traditional shimmerbirds tongue robes; and the Human Esu Rotsino, from Abrion Major. A humanoid metallic shape walked to meet them:

"Welcome—I'm CZ-D5, Senator Abenda's assistant droid".

"CZ, my guests and I will rest in the main parlor", Abenda said.

"Of course, master. Please, follow me", the protocol droid answered assenting with a monotonous voice.

Senator Rimbaud stayed behind to watch the sunset as the planet ended its rotation.

"Raxus is a beautiful planet", Madis Abenda said behind.

"It is", Rimbaud replied, "Although sometimes the summer breeze irritates my gills".

Both senators resumed walking following CZ-D5, who guided them unto the house's parlor—big, roomy, worthy of a senator. The polished floor mirrored the ceiling and the walls. Sumptuous blue velvet upholstered furniture were distributed across the room, such as a soft comfortable armchair, a divan, a settee, and some fauteuils exquisitely worked. There were also two tables—a long dining one and a second one much smaller, made out of glass.

"Please, take a seat", the protocol droid stated.

Koon and Rimbaud sink into the settee's cushion, finely embroidered with aurodium thread. Chee sat down in the blue upholstered armchair, while Rotsino preferred to stand up beholding the room's beauties. An expensive chime clock indicated that there were three hours left before the end of the rotation, striking with a rhythmic sound, so gentle and delicate that the senators barely noticed it.

"My dear friends", Abenda said, "may I offer you something liquid?"

As Tesla Koon nourished on the methane that his special suit provided him with, the Roshan addressed the other three senators.

"Yes, please", the Human answered.

"I would appreciate if you offered us some solid food", Chee stated, "I haven't eaten anything since this morning and I'm hungry".

"Of course, my dear. CZ, bring us some refreshment and something to eat", Abenda ordered to his assistant droid.

"Yes, master", CZ-D5 replied before leaving the room and heading towards the kitchen.

While Rimbaud, Chee and Koon chatted, Senator Rotsino approached one of the windows from which she could see the garden and the golden forest beyond it. The Human recognized Madis' son, Royt, being sit under a tree, staring at the horizon holding a holopad. A little LEP servant droid scampered around the young Roshan.

"He spends the afternoons there, under that tree, reading or doing nothing at all", Abenda explained to his senator colleague when he noticed what she was looking at.

"Must be harsh; to lose a brother I mean".

"It's harsh to lose a son. But Sayun and Royt were very close. It's been a bad situation for him, maybe worse than for me. Without that little droid whom he calls "Coney", perhaps he would be still locked upstairs, in his room".

CZ-D5 came back to the parlor with a tray on which he brought glasses full of bright yellow Juma juice, as well as Muja muffins and Jogan fruits. The droid left the tray on the small table, in front of the coach on which Punn Rimbaud and Tesla Koon were sit.

"Bon appetite, senators", the droid said.

"Say! Are these Muja muffins?", Senator Rimbaud asked with an expression of satisfaction upon his amphibian face.

"They are, Punn. They're brought straight from Gala", Abenda answered taking one of the blue fauteuils as seat. Rotsino sat down in the divan, next to him.

"They're a delicacy", Senator Chee stated, eating one of the muffins.

For a while, the senators just drank and ate, exchanging trivialities. Tesla Koon, however, stayed out with his face hidden behind his durasteel mask and lenses.

"Dear colleagues", the skakoan said with metallic voice while he regulated his vocabulator's controls, "I don't mean to be rude, but, _fzzt_, as I can't eat anything, I'll be the first to say what we all have thought since this morning, _fzzt_—will General Grievous perform well, _fzzt_?

"The General thinks, speaks and walks thanks to the Techno Union's cybernetics", Senator Rotsoni replied, "You'll excuse me if I notice the irony within your question, Tesla".

"I you feed kowakian monkey-lizards, they will end up eating you", Chee stated, swallowing one of the muffins.

The skakoan remained silent.

"As I said this morning—Grievous is the Head of State of the Confederacy now. What we think of it is irrelevant", Abenda replied.

"You'll need more than just that to convince Bremack and her followers that the General suits the office", Rimbaud said.

"That woman doesn't realize what she does, _fzzt_—to criticize the General in the middle of the,_fzzt_, assembly, and so acidly!", Koon exclaimed.

Chee nodded.

"My friends", Rotsoni intervened, "Dooku's death disturbed us all. The Count was a charismatic man, and Senator Bremack trusted him to protect her planet and the whole Lahara sector. Many of us seceded from the Republic because _of_ the Count. We can't expect all of us to trust Grievous the same way".

"Specially after what happened on Coruscant", the koorivar pointed out.

"And on Belderone", Rimbaud stated.

"Those were mere setbacks, _fzzt_", the skakoan interrupted them with his mechanized voice, "To strike that blow in the Republic's heart,_ fzzt_, is already an admirable feat,_ fzzt_. And Chancellor Palpatine finally knows what's like to be held by the Separatist Navy, _fzzt_".

"Our _Shadowfeed_ knows how to turn a failure into a victory, no doubt, Tesla", Rotsino replied openly, yet without malice.

The Senator from Metalorn remained silent again.

"Our invasion of Kashyyyk is going well", he only said.

"I heard Viceroy Gunray doesn't agree with that", Abenda intervened, "Neimoidians believe they could have made the wookies rally our cause through negotiations, without any military intervention".

"You can't negotiate with those furry beasts", Rimbaud replied.

"Still, to slaughter them will get us no good press", Senator Rotsino dissented.

"I agree with Esu", the Roshan said, "Grievous made a mistake this time".

"Desperate times call for desperate measures_ fzzt_", Koon stated.

"The question, gentlemen, is as follows—in the middle of this situation, despite the sieges of Saleucami, Felucia and Mygeeto going on, ¿can we still win this war?", Chee asked.

"If we didn't believe it, _fzzt_, we couldn't call ourselves _patriots_", the skakoan answered.

There was silence meanwhile the senator exchanged worried looks.

"Tesla's right", Abenda stated, "If I thought there's no chance of winning, then I couldn't deliver a speech to the whole Confederacy with my conscience clear".

"A great responsibility, Madis", Rimbaud said.

"What will you speak of?", Rotsani asked.

"Well, I'll defend Grievous and I'll try to gain the Parliament's trust on his behalf, given that he can't do it in person. How am I going to do that, I don't know yet".

"Then, gentlemen,_ fzzt_, we should leave alone the senator so he can prepare his speech without interruptions, _fzzt_", the Senator from Metalorn said sitting up.

"I agree with you, Tesla", Rotsino assented, "We should let him work alone".

The Human, Chee and Rimbaud sat up and shook hands with Abenda before the protocol droid guided them back to the floating platform. The Roshan accompanied them to say goodbye.

"Good luck, senator", the koorivar said entering the transport.

"This could be the most important speech you ever delivered before", Rimbaud stated before following the Senator from Murkhana back to the transport.

"I'll see you tomorrow in the parliament, Madis", Rotsino told him, hugging him to say goodbye.

"Yes, tomorrow", Abenda replied.

The skakoan gave him a supportive look from behind the durasteel lenses of his pressurized suit. Then, he got on the transport and sit down next to the Senator from Abrion. The ship took off and disappeared on the horizon.

Madis Abenda came back to his house. CZ-D5, the droid, followed him.

A heavily modified _Rogue_-class starfighter whose name was _Xanadu Blood_, exited the hyperspace in front of the Separatist Navy that orbited the planet Raxus Secundus. The pilot was Cad Bane, the bounty hunter.

On the ship's control screen appeared Darth Sidious' miniaturized holographic shape—the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"I've arrived to Raxus", the duros said, "The military secret codes you gave me are making my way through the Separatist fleet".

_"Good. I'm not fond of pro-war senators like Abenda at this point. I don't want the Confederate Parliament to interfere with whatever the Separatist Council may have planned for the war"_, explained the hooded Sith with a grin, _"We'll take Abenda out of the picture and, by doing so, we'll send a message to his like-minded senators"_.

"You pay my wage, Lord Sidious".

"This is an important mission, Bane. You must carry it out without mistakes".

"Thanks to the equipment you provided me with, it'll be an easy task, _milord_", the bounty hunter replied.

The holotransmission disappeared and Bane headed towards the surface of Raxus.


End file.
